Legacy
by FandomAffairs
Summary: Alternate ending for Legacy because not event the Empire could be that stupid. Ezra and the crew are going to rescue his parents when complications arise. How will the crew deal with their loses? Will Ezra be reunited with his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Au for the end of Legacy**

*SWR*

"I think you might know my parents, Ephriam and Mira Bridger." Ezra took his chances as he stepped out from behind the rock.

The firing stopped and the man lowered his gun. "My name is Ryder Azadi. And yes, I know your parents."

Relief flooded Ezra, this could be his chance to find them again. Not just relief but hope… Hope for his parents lives.

The boy turned back to Kanan who was standing straight now and smiling down at him. The reaction from his master was all it took before Ezra shot off to where Azadi had set up a tent. Kanan almost laughed as he hurried after the boy. It was good to see him this happy… It wasn't often his eyes lit like this. Not just the sarcastic spark that normally sat there but a light of hope joining with the electric blue.

The man was already waiting for them with the white Loth-cat purring on his lap as he massaged the creature's ears.

"You were part of the prison break from last night." Kanan stated with his usual calm, Ezra already trusted the man so the Jedi had made the decision to be the skeptical one.

"I was." The old man motioned to the ground before him, his 'guests' sitting in the dirt across from him. "It's been a long time since I saw you last." Azadi now addressed Ezra. "You've grown into an impressive young man."

Ezra would have normally puffed up in pride at these words but he was too nervous at the moment. "My parents… They didn't make it did they?"

Azadi gave a small shake of his head. "It was just like your parents to refuse to leave until everyone else was out." He had stopped petting the cat and just cradled its head in his hands. "I was among the last out. They were on their way when the Stormtroopers caught us. Your parents were grabbed and taken back into that fortress. The rest of us had no choice but to run."

This caught Ezra slightly off guard. "You mean, they're alive?"

"They were last I saw." Azadi admitted but his voice was sad. "But all prisoners who failed an attempted escape were executed within 24 hours… Imperial protocol."

The happiness that had caught Ezra suddenly deflated and he was left staring at the emptiness of the ground. This was why he didn't allow hope to infiltrate his mind.

"Why the long wait?" Kanan still held out hope. He didn't want to lose his padawan but Ezra's happiness was first and foremost. If this would make the boy happy then he would do anything to accomplish the mission.

"This specific prison has no officer with the proper authority to declare the death sentence on prisoners. They have to wait until one arrives and gives the order." Azadi grabbed Ezra's shoulder and sighed. "I'm afraid your parents only have a few hours if they've even made it this long. I am sorry."

Ezra finally crumpled, falling into Kanan's arms and crying softly. This was it… They were gone.

*SWR*

The blue light on Kallus' desk began to flash, alerting him of an incoming holomessage.

"Yes?" He asked with a bored voice the moment the imperial figured appeared before him. He hadn't taken his eyes off the reports he was reading.

"Agent Kallus." The man adjusted his hat in a nervous fashion. "I am Officer Griff from Imperial detention facility 257. We have had a mass break out."

Kallus now glared at the lower officer. "And?" He spoke when the man went awkwardly silent.

"49 prisoners escaped. But we were able to detain two individuals involved in the planning of the escape." He hastily added the last part as Kallus' eyes narrowed.

"Why are you telling me this?" The agent finally spoke with a clipped tone.

"Sir, our facility does not have high funding and as such we don't have a high enough ranking officer to pass the sentence." The man wore a worried look as he spoke but Kallus simply sighed. "You are the closest ranking officer who has that authority."

"Do you have the details on these two prisoners?" Kallus hated this part of his job. Not passing the sentence, but rather being constantly pulled into matters that didn't pertain to his mission.

"I just had them sent to your datapad." The officer seemed relieved now, though his motions were still a little tense.

Kallus picked up the pad and opened the prisoner information, he really didn't have time for… "Are these the two prisoners who were detained?"

"Yes." The officer sounded more certain of himself now that Kallus seemed to be interested in the matter.

Kallus pressed the button to the internal coms on the bridge. "Captain, new course. Sending coordinates now." After a second of thought he added, "Send the Inquisitors to my shuttle." His smiling face turned back to the prison officer. "Place these two in a secure cell, nothing is to happen to them. I'm on my way."

*SWR*

The shuttle ride had been silent after Kallus convinced the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother of the relevance of the prisoners, though he refused to tell them who the prisoners were.

Once the Imperials arrived at the facility they followed the guards to a cell on the lower levels of the prison. Two figures were huddled on the bench inside.

"Ephraim and Mira Bridger." Kallus spoke, finding a certain joy in the quick flash of shock that touched both inquisitors faces. "I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau." Funny, wasn't that the first thing he had said to Ezra Bridger?

"We know who you are." Mira suddenly spat. "Your reputation precedes you."

Kallus puffed his chest out slightly, choosing to ignore the outburst. "And these are the Inquisitors." He motioned to his companions.

"Here to pass our sentence?" Ephraim was lower spoken than his wife.

"I'm not passing that sentence on you… At least, not yet." His eyes flashed as he returned to his normal stance with his hands behind his back.

"Then why are you here?!" Mira was on her feet in a second, only her husband's hand stopping her from advancing on the man.

"The two of you are going to help me." Kallus stated as if this was obvious. So this was where the young Padawan got his fire.

"We would never help you!" Mira's voice was full of venom.

Ephraim stood and pulled his wife close. "We don't know where any of the escapees went and even if we did we wouldn't tell you."

A short chuckle curled from Kallus' throat. "I don't care about the escaped prisoners. I am after rebels."

"Ha!" Mira tossed her head back. "We've been locked in here for so long no rebels even remember us."

"Oh, I know a cell of rebels that remembers you." Kallus leaned forward. "A young rebel in particular. A boy who has been a thorn in the side of the Empire for too long."

Mira's confidence broke as her head shook slowly.

"A rebel who transmitted the message that inspired your little escape." Kallus paused, relishing the look of horror in the woman's face. "You're going to help me capture Ezra Bridger and his rebel cell."

Mira couldn't speak, her voice caught painfully in her throat as she stuttered a few times.

"You'll never catch him." Ephraim finally spoke for both of them, pulling Mira in to hide her tear soaked face.

"We shall see." Kallus leaned back so the Seventh Sister could step forward, igniting her lightsaber as she did so.

"I hope you're as fun as your son." Her almost metallic voice echoed as she advanced.

*SWR*

Ezra finally hit the target Rex had placed for him. "Ha!" He cheer as he tossed the blaster back to the clone.

"Not bad." Rex stroked his beard as he eyed the burnt Storm Trooper helmet on the ground.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner." Ezra bragged before marching up the ramp into the Ghost.

The Padawan and the clone found Hera and Kanan in the common room, the Imperial holocast playing in the background.

"Does that have to be on?" Ezra plopped down at table and began tapping his fingers at the surface.

"With the fleet separated we need to keep our ears out for possible ways to mess with the Empire." Kanan leaned back on the table behind him as he spoke.

Ezra huffed and lay his chin on his arms.

The fleet had separated after what had happened on Garel. It was decided that each cell should take a small leave in order to regroup. After Princess Leia's ships had been delivered Rex had opted to join the Ghost crew for a short while and Ahsoka had stayed with Commander Sato. Two days had passed since Ezra had learned of the death of his parents.

As the imperials most recent program ended a familiar voice came on. Causing everyone to snap to attention.

"Citizens of Lothal and nearby systems." Agent Kallus. "As many of you are no doubt aware there has been an escape from a detention facility not far from you. There is no need for panic. However, there are two prisoners who failed to escape."

"My parents." Ezra was standing now, leaning on each word.

"Ephraim and Mira Bridger. They were traitors on Lothal eight years ago. I know many of you saw them as friends and neighbors and as such we have decided to forgo the normal execution." Kallus paused. "Of course this ruling only stands if all escaped prisoners are returned within 10 rotations. All sightings should be reported to the nearest Imperial official. Thank you for your cooperation."

And then the transmission was over.

Ezra looked up from the table. At some point during the message Sabine and Zeb had entered the room, most likely called by Hera when Kallus began reporting.

"They're alive." Ezra looked in the eyes of everyone in the room. "They're alive. We have to find them!"

"Don't need to." Rex moved over to the holotable and sat before placing a holodisk in the drive. "Just after we arrived on Lothal a single star destroyer arrived to orbit the planet. I can guarantee that is where the Bridgers are being held."

"So we take one of its 'anger bays and get the Bridgers off the ship, just like we did when we first met Ezra." Zeb suggested, jabbing his thumb towards the boy as he spoke.

"That won't work." Rex shook his head. "The Empire is killing two birds with one stone here. They are drawing in any of the escapees that are sympathetic to the Bridgers but they also know you will come for them."

"So what do we do?" Sabine stepped farther into the room as she spoke.

Rex pushed a button on the side of the holotable a star destroyer appearing before the crew. "Cody and I helped to design these destroyers for the clone wars. Before we knew they were going to be used in the empire." He added the last part before Kanan could have an outburst. "We dock to the ship here." He pointed to a small port on the side of the ship.

"What is that?" Sabine leaned forward to look at the hologram.

"It's an airlock for docking with smaller ships." Rex answered as if it were obvious.

"Why would a star destroyer need an airlock like that?" Hera stepped forward to inspect the other ship. "Each one has at least three hangers."

"Standard on all Republic designs." Rex explain. "Once the Ghost is docked with the Destroyer Chopper, Hera and I will use the Ghost and the Phantom to protect our ship while the rest of you sneak onto that destroyer and get Ezra's parents."

"It's such a small space." Sabine said as she looked over the specs for the ship.

"It is rather small. But it's also never used." Rex paused for a chuckle. "I would be shocked if any of those Storm Troopers even knew it was an entrance. It's the best way onto the ship."

"Then it's settled." Ezra jumped up.

Hera placed her hand on his shoulder. "It sure is. Everyone, prep for an op."

*SWR*

As the Ghost connected to the airlock Ezra felt a pit beginning to fill in his stomach. He was finally going to see his parents again, but something was off. He shook his head and thought about his parents again. What would he say? Would he have to leave the Ghost? Leave Kana, Hera… Sabine, Zeb… Even Chopper… The names played through his mind. No he couldn't think about this now. He had to focus. With that last thought Ezra placed his multicolored helmet over his head.

"Remember, once the Empire knows we're here they'll jam our coms so I'll be taking off as soon as the airlock is secure." Hera's voice came over the internal coms.

Seconds later the airlock opened with a hiss.

"Let's move." Kanan led everyone onto the Star Destroyer. Only moments later they came to a terminal where Sabine began searching through the files.

"Found them." The Mandalorian called out before rushing down a new hallway.

Several winding turns later and the rebels found themselves in the detention area with the large cell door looming over them.

"Wanna do the 'oner's kid?" Zeb motioned to a panel that sat next to the door.

With a nervous hand Ezra hit the button and jumped in front of the door.

Two huddled figures sat on the bench on the far wall. As their eyes turned up Ezra stepped down a few steps and removed his helmet.

"Mom… Dad?" The teen's voice seemed to shiver as he saw his parents for the first time in years.

"Ezra!" Mira jumped to her feet and ran to her son but was cut short.

"Ezra, get up here!" Kanan's voice had caused the boy to turn, cutting off his mother's advance. "We have company."

The teen smiled cockily at his parents before rushing back up the stairs and into the hall. The elder Bridgers at his heels.

Standing in the hall were the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother, both holding their activated sabers. The Seventh Sister's probe droids hovering around them.

Hiding his fear Ezra turned to his parents with a cocky smile and tossed his helmet to his mother. "Hold this for me?" He then turned and let his smile fall as he stood next to Kanan.

In unison Master and Padawan activated their sabers. Ezra heard his mother's gasp but was forced to ignore it as the inquisitors rushed forward.

The Fifth Brother landed a hard blow against Ezra's blade. Calling on the force Ezra pushed him away before landing several quick blows of his own.

After a few minutes of fighting Kanan called out to the younger Jedi. "Ezra, switch!"

The teen again used the force to push the Fifth Brother away before jumping towards Kanan, who used the force to throw the boy at the female inquisitor. As soon as he landed he used the force to push Kanan towards the Fifth Brother before bringing his blade across his back to defend from a blow the Seventh Sister attempted to deal.

"How interesting. It's about time the two of you learned some new tricks." The Sister taunted.

"Unfortunately the same can't be said for you." Ezra growled as he blocked a few more swings.

"Hmmm…" The Sister hummed as the two locked blades. "Perhaps you are right." A sick smile spread across her lips. "In that case, let me try something new." She released her second blade and spun it around quickly before slashing across the side of Ezra's knee.

The Padawan yelped but continued to fight as the pain in his leg swelled.

"I may have misjudged you. Even injured you are able to hold your ground." The Sister sounded more annoyed then impressed.

Kanan was suddenly by his Padawan. "We don't have time for this."

Ezra nodded in response and the two used the force to push the inquisitors down the hall before turning and running with the others.

Sabine led the group with Mira and Ephraim in tow and Zeb pushing them along. Kanan ran alongside the Lasat with Ezra just behind him. Or he thought the boy was right behind him. Really the injury to his leg was causing him to fall behind. Ezra glanced back, the inquisitors were gaining on him as the crew drew away.

They rounded a corner to come to the long hall to the airlock.

But the Inquisitors were too close… If Ezra made it to the Ghost so would their enemies. This whole mission was about getting his parents to safety but no one would be safe if…

The second the crew crossed the airlock Ezra called out to Kanan. The older Jedi turned to see the teen throw his lightsaber at him. It seemed wrong to let the Inquisitors get a hold of his weapon.

It only took a split second for Kanan to figure out what was happening. "Ezra, No!" But it was too late.

Ezra raised his hand and used the force to crush the control panel. The airlock slammed closed but Ezra kept running. He didn't want to caught, though it was now unavoidable, and determined to put it off for as long as possible.

His flight ended seconds later as a large foot slammed into the back of his already injured knee, causing him to collapse. His knee's slammed to the metal but before the rest of him could follow a hand grasped his hair, pulling his head back to reveal his throat. Red light illuminated his face as the heat of the saber came close to his neck. It was odd to feel something so hot and cold coming off the same object.

"Wait." The Seventh Sister stopped her comrade from striking. "Tarken will decide his fate."

The Fifth Brother released the boy as Stormtroopers rushed in and cuffed him.

"Take him to a secure cell. Be sure to give him a force suppressant." The Seventh Sister grabbed Ezra's face with a smile. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay." Acid dripped from her voice as her fingers slid down his face.


	2. Memories

**Just to forewarn you, this chapter is mostly fluff. I wanted to take a moment with the crew before tact's of brass in the coming chapters. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Kanan ran forward but his angry fist only collided with the sealed airlock door.

As promised with the airlock now closed the Twi'lek pilot was now disengaging the Ghost from the Star Destroyer, navigating her ship into position for the jump to hyperspace.

"No… No!" Kanan pushed past the others in the hallway and bolted for the cockpit. "Hera!" There was a loud click from above, signifying Rex having just rejoined the Phantom to the hull of the Ghost and then the ship lurched, darting off into hyperspace. "Hera! Wait!"

There was a short moment after Kanan was out of sight before Sabine bolted after the Jedi.

Zeb turned to look at Ephraim and Mira, his lips curling into a snarl as he too turned towards the end of the hall. "Come on."

The Bridgers followed the Lasat to the cockpit where they could already hear a female voice, presumably Hera, yelling at Kanan and Sabine.

"What do you mean Ezra got left behind?" The Twi'lek crossed her arms and gave Zeb a crusted look as he entered the small space, it was obvious she thought he'd left the boy yet again.

"He threw me his lightsaber and used the force to crush the airlock." Kanan's dead voice was all that saved Zeb from a lecture about not leaving Ezra behind anymore.

Hera returned her wrath to Kanan but her features softened when she saw the Jedi staring down at Ezra's hybrid saber, tears swelling in his turquoise eyes. "Why would he do this?"

"He was falling behind." Sabine removed her helmet and sat in her chair. "If he made it onto the Ghost so would the Inquisitors… He was protecting us." The young Mandalorian lay her head on the helmet in her lap and blinked at the empty space before her.

"Remember 'e yelled while fighting the inquisitors… Maybe one of 'em got a 'it on 'im." Zeb suggested before slamming his fist into the doorframe. "If they did I swear I'll end 'em."

"We can figure out what happened later. For now the priority is getting Ezra back." Kanan placed Ezra's lightsaber at his belt as he spoke, eyes turning to the crew.

There was a short determined silence before a new voice spoke softly. "Who are you people?" Mira had made a point to look each member of the crew in the eye.

Sabine answered before anyone else could even process the words. "We're a crew. In some ways even a family." The girl attempted to repeat the exact words she told Ezra when he asked the same question.

Mira only stared at the girl as if she didn't understand.

"And our son… Ezra is part of your crew?" Ephraim obviously avoided the word family.

"He's more than that!" Kanan spoke a little harsher than intended but quickly calmed himself and spoke again. "He's family."

"Kanan…" Hera placed a hand Kanan's arm but the Jedi pulled away.

"Zeb make our guests comfortable." Kanan pushed his way out of the cockpit, bumping a confused Rex as he went by.

"What's up with him?" The old clone questioned as he joined the rest of the crew.

"They got Ezra…" Sabine was back to laying her head on her helmet and refusing to look at anyone.

"We're going back to Lothal to get him." Hera announced as she set coordinates.

"What?" Rex sounded shocked but quickly turned away. "I'll contact Commander Tano." With a quick glance at the Bridgers he was gone.

Zeb growled a little under his breath. "Why am I always the one stuck on babysitting duty?"

"Because of your sparkling personality." Sabine mocked as she moved to the copilot's chair. "Now go."

Another growl and the large purple being led the Bridgers out into the hall. "I imagine you two are probably 'ungry." Zeb grumbled as their 'guests' followed him to the commons room. With a slight sidestep he rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a few pieces of dried fruit. "Eat up." The Lasat announced as he placed the food on the table before Ephraim and Mira.

The couple accepted the food and began piecing at it thankfully.

"So, how long have you been a part of this crew?" Ephraim tried to make casual conversation.

Zeb's ears perked up a bit. "It's been a few years." He tilted his head as if in deep thought. "Kanan found me just after Lasan fell. Saved my life."

"That's what our last message was about." Ephraim said, sharing a sad look with Mira before turning back to Zeb and trying to explain. "We used to send out transmissions to Lothal to give people hope. Our last message was about the injustices on Lasan."

Zeb didn't reply.

"So Ezra's been with you that long as well?" Mira asked. "Is that how he survived?"

A small chuckle roared deep in the Lasat's throat. "You don't give the kid enough credit. Ezra joined us only about a year ago. 'E survived on his own before that."

Mira's face fell. "He was on the streets for…" She suddenly cut her words short and leaned on her husband's shoulder with a weakened expression. "How did he manage to survive?"

"Like I said, you don't give 'im enough credit. 'E's a smart little bugger, always finds a way out." Zeb spoke carefully. "Plus 'e's been trained with Kanan." The Lasat paused in thought for a moment. "Ezra'll 'old 'is own until we rescue 'im, then Kanan's gonna give 'im an earful about responsibility."

"You all care an awful lot about our boy, don't you?" Ephraim asked softly.

The Lasat's ears flattened. "I 'ad a little brother back on Lasan… 'E joined the 'onor guard a few weeks before my world fell." A pause. "There was an explosion at the palace… I watched 'im die…" Zeb's eyes shifted as if trying to avoid spilling tears. "Ezra reminds me of… 'E's a little brother to me. Just like Sabine is a little sister. I will now let them die. I will protect them to my last breath." Zeb went quiet for a moment. "The two of you went through a lot…. I'll show you to a room where you can rest." And with that he marched away.

Mira glanced around the new room as the door slid open. "Um… Excuse me, but this cabin appears to be already inhabited." She gestured to the obvious signs of beings already using the room, a pile of dirty laundry, cluttered shelves and even a crumpled poster that had once hung on the wall above its new home on the floor.

The Lasat's ears flattened once more. "The Ghost isn't a large ship." He found himself rubbing the back of his neck. "Ezra and I usually share this cabin, but…" He trailed off. "The kid sleeps on the top bunk."

"Thank you." Mira smiled at the taller being as if waiting for something.

"Zeb… My name is Zeb." With a returned smile the Lasat left.

Mira moved to the bunks the moment Zeb was out of sight and touched the top one. She could swear it was still warm. On a shelf near the foot of the bed sat a pile of power-cells and an old wrench, which had once belonged to Ephraim, next to the old backpack Mira had bought Ezra for school with the slingshot they had given their son when he turned seven lying beside it. The woman slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Ephraim moved close to her and pulled his wife up onto the lower bunk to sit.

"How could we have let this happen?" Mira buried her face in her knees and let out a harsh sob. "He's been alone… The Empire has him…" Mira took a few calming breaths before speaking again. "We left him alone."

"Excuse me." A female voice caused the Bridgers to look up. "I'm sorry to interrupt." The Mandalorian girl said as she examined their shocked faces. "My name's Sabine." She stepped forward so she could stand in the room, hands on her hips. "Now, look under Ezra's pillow."

Ephraim stared at the girl for a moment before patting Mira's back comfortingly and looking as he was told. "It's an old holodisk… One of our old holodisks."

"Ezra and I found it on his birthday last year. Come with me. You can use the holotable in the common room to look at it." Sabine explained before turning away and marching off without checking to see if they were following.

Once in the common room Mira spoke up. "What is on the disc?"

Without an answer Sabine held her hand out and accepted the disc from Ephraim before placing it in the tables drive. "See for yourself."

The first image to hover above the table was the picture taken of all three Bridgers when Ezra was about 5. He was hanging on his father and laughing hysterically.

Mira had to cover her mouth in response to the picture.

Sabine clicked to the next image.

It was the whole Ghost crew. Ezra standing in the middle with a cocky smirk plastered on his face, Kanan flanked him on the left with a stern smile, Zeb held the right flank with half a smile while his hands appeared to be cracking his knuckles, Sabine stood in front of Zeb with her paint sprayer in one hand and her helmet under her other arm, Hera stood opposite Sabine with her arms crossed and a light smile touching her lips and finally a little orange astromech sat slightly in front of the Twi'lek.

"This was taken just after Ezra decided to join our crew." Sabine explained.

Next was a short video. Kanan and Ezra were practicing with their two vibrant blue lightsabers. Ezra ducked under Kanan which resulted in the teen falling on his rump. A laugh exploded from the boy, quickly infecting the older Jedi.

"I took this just after Ezra built his lightsaber." Sabine said with a smile. "It took him weeks before he finally figured out how to use it. He's gotten really good at it actually."

Next was a picture of Ezra and Sabine standing just in front of Zeb, the big Lasat ruffling their hair playfully. Sabine rolled her eyes remembering how Zeb had messed up her hair and she'd vowed revenge, which was then served by her putting a paint trap on his bo-rifle. It had taken him weeks to clean up.

There was a picture of Ezra sitting in the copilots chair while Hera attempted to teach him about flying a ship. This had been an interesting day which resulted in Ezra no longer being allowed to touch the Ghost's controls.

The next picture was of Kanan and Ezra standing side by side with Ezra slightly in front. They were both smiling but the happiness didn't reach their eyes. Two fresh cuts burned red on Ezra's left cheek and were causing him obvious discomfort.

"We almost lost them that day." Sabine said as Mira leaned closer. "The Grand Inquisitor captured Kanan so we went in after him. Ezra got separated but he found Kanan and was bringing him home." Sabine paused. "They won't talk about what happened much. But The Grand Inquisitor almost killed Ezra, Kanan thought he was dead…" Sabine could no longer talk about the matter and instead flashed forward to the next picture.

Kanan and Ezra stood in similar positions as the previous image, though the scars had dimmed considerably meaning at least a week had passed, a Togruta stood by them. Kanan and the Togruta held serious expressions but Ezra was smiling mischievously.

"That's Ahsoka Tano." Sabine explained. "She's a Jedi like Kanan… These three might be the only Jedi left in the Galaxy. The picture was too good to pass up, even if Ezra had just sealed their cabins closed so he could get out of training and they were not happy about it."

Another short video, this time Ezra and Rex. The old clone was teaching the boy how to effectively shoot a blaster. This resulted in the shot bouncing off a nearby piece of metal and the two hitting the deck before Ezra began laughing once again.

Sabine shook her head. "Before Rex came along I didn't think anyone would ever be able to teach Ezra how to properly aim and shoot a blaster."

Next was a picture of Ezra and Sabine. The two stood back to back, Sabine with her pistol pointed in the air and Ezra with his hybrid doing the same.

"This was Ezra's idea." Sabine dismissed the posing the moved on.

The last picture was of the crew again, all standing in the same order as before but this time was different. Kanan and Ezra both held their lightsabers, sparks of pride in Kanan's eyes and hints of playfulness in Ezra's, Zeb had his bo-rifle activated it's ends sparking dangerously and Sabine and Hera both had their blasters drawn and aimed at the ceiling. Even the droid had his small electrical prod held high.

Mira was crying now which caused Sabine to quickly shut off the projection. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I thought it might help you to see how Ezra's been doing."

Ephraim smiled at the girl before turning to Mira. "They took care of him, Mira. We're going to see him again. It will be okay."

Sabine sat awkwardly as Mira cried for several minutes before the older woman took a few deep breaths and spoke. "We should talk to the Jedi…" She trailed off with a sniffle.

"Kanan?" Sabine asked as she pulled the holodisk from the table.

"Where would he be?" Ephraim asked, a perplexed look in his eyes as they glanced down the hallway.

"I haven't seen Kanan since he stormed out of the cockpit." Sabine admitted. "I thought he was in his cabin but he's not there."

"What about the pilot?" Mira pointed down the hall.

"Hera?" Sabine nodded. "If anyone on this ship knows where Kanan is it's her. She's in the cockpit." The girl began walking away with the holodisk in hand.

"Where are you going?" Mira called out before Sabine could get out of the room.

The Mando waived the holodisk. "I need to put this back, Ezra's gonna be pissed if he finds out we pulled it out." And with that she walked away.

Ephraim nodded and pulled Mira close before escorting her through the ship.

They found the Twi'lek in the cockpit, her lekku laying across the back of her Pilots chair. Hera's arms were crossed and her eyes were closed. She seemed peaceful other than the worried expression plastered to her features.

A small smile touched Mira's lips as she glanced out the window to see the plains of Lothal. "I never thought I'd see it again." She announced causing Hera's eyes to open and her head to swivel towards the guests.

"It is quite a sight." Hera admitted as she followed Mira's line of sight to the grass being blown by a slight breeze. There was silence for a few minutes before Hera turned back to the pair. "I'm Hera Syndulla."

Ephraim smiled and took her hand. "Syndulla… As in Cham Syndulla?"

Hera nodded. "He is my father."

Mira spoke up, though her voice was soft. "So you joined the Rebellion and became an excellent pilot. He must be very proud."

"He doesn't really know." Hera admitted. "We had a falling out after my mother died. The Ghost crew is my family now." The pilot turned back to look at Lothal, more specifically the old coms tower sticking out of the plains.

"I remember taking Ezra to a tower like this one once." Ephraim nodded to the grey spire. "It was just after the Empire built the new towers and abandoned the old ones."

"It's probably the same tower." Hera sat forward to point to the left. "Capital city is just over there and up until about a year ago Ezra called this tower home."

At this Mira became visibly distressed again and buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

Hera moved so she could comfort the older woman. "None of this is your fault… Ezra is so proud of what you did." When Mira didn't look any better Hera continued. "He was never alone. The Force was always with him." Though the Twi'lek was not force sensitive she knew of the Jedi and their ways due to the many wars on Ryloth and her years with Kanan. "And now Kanan and Ezra have one another."

"I don't understand." Mira whispered.

Hera laughed a little. "It's difficult to understand if you aren't force sensitive."

"Are you?" Ephraim tilted his head a little in confusion.

The small movement brought a smile to Hera's face as this was something Ezra did all the time. "No, but I've known several Jedi in my time and have spent an excess of time with Kanan. It's hard not to imagine the force when you hear a Jedi talk about it."

"And our Ezra… He's a…?" Mira paused and bit her lower lip.

"He's well on his way to becoming a Jedi." Hera smiled as she spoke. "I'm really proud of how far he's come."

There was a silence that lasted a few seconds before Mira spoke. "You've been like a mother to him." It was a statement, not a question.

"I could never replace you." Hera told her, placing a hand at her shoulder. "But Ezra, Sabine and even Zeb are special to me. I love them as if they were my own children."

"And what about the Jedi?" Ephraim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kanan and I have a bit of a different relationship." Hera turned away with a slight blush. "But he feels the same way I do about our crew. Especially Ezra, they have a special bond." The Twi'lek nodded to the tower. "He's up in the tower meditating right now, trying to find him." Now the pilot bowed her head in a sad motion. "Kanan is taking this all very hard, he blames himself for everything that's happened."

"Why would he blame himself?" Ephraim asked as he thought back to the Star Destroyer. Ezra had stayed behind of his own free will, no one could have stopped him.

"Kanan feels responsible for everything that Ezra does." Hera almost laughed.

"Does Ezra do things like this often?" Mira asked as she remembered how mischievous their boy could be.

"He didn't used to." Hera thought for a second before continuing. "When we first met him he only fought for himself but he's changed. He wants to help others now more than anything." Another pause. "He's becoming a real Jedi."

Mira had tears again though this time she felt happier. "And Kanan is teaching him?"

"He is." Hera moved a little as if she was suddenly uncomfortable. "After Kanan watched his master killed in Order 66 he tried to forget his Jedi heritage. He seemed so sad until Ezra came along… That kid brought him back to life."

There was a tapping noise at the back of the cockpit causing the three inhabitants to jump and turn to the door. Rex stood there with his hand against the frame where he had just rapped several times.

"Rex." Hera released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I contacted Ahsoka." Rex crossed his arms. "She's on her way."

"Here?" Hera glanced around as if checking the cleanliness of the cabin they stood in.

"She wants to help get Ezra back." Rex confirmed.

"Someone should get Kanan." Hera was already heading for the door when Mira stopped her.

"We can go get him." She offered.

Hera smiled knowingly. "The top of the tower."

The Bridgers smiled and exited the cockpit.

It didn't take long to reach the top of the tower and open the door which led inside.

A tall man stood in the center of the room with his back to the door.

Silence.

Finally Kanan spoke. "It was right here. Ezra was standing here when I asked him to join our crew." The Jedi chuckled. "He stole my lightsaber…" His voice broke. After another second he turned, tears filling his eyes. "Ezra means everything to me. There is a bond between Master and Padawan…" He trailed off.

"We used to speak out against the Empire…" Mira began. "We did it for Ezra but we never imagined anything like this."

"He was really proud of you… He _is_ really proud of you." Kanan smiled as he finished speaking.

Mira was tearing up again, her hands now so wet from previous crying fits she couldn't wipe away the salty water. "And we're proud of him." She stumbled over the words finally.

Kanan nodded. "So am I." Then another chuckle. "I sense you have questions."

The Bridgers shared a confused look.

"Is Ezra really a Jedi?" Mira's voice was no higher than a whisper, she was still having a hard time believe it.

"He's only a Padawan for now, but one day he will be a great Jedi. I can sense it." Kanan admitted.

"We never imagined." Mira muttered more to herself than to the people around her.

"When Ezra was little he always had such fast reflexes. It was like he could see things before they happened." Ephraim pulled Mira close to his side. "Is that common for Jedi?"

"Yes, he has Jedi reflexes. He's extremely strong in the force, to be honest I wasn't sure if I could train him initially." Kanan explained.

"And he used to have a calming effect on other creatures… We should have known." Mira shook her head as she spoke.

"Not many Jedi can connect with things the way Ezra can. It gives him an advantage in the force." Kanan nodded before turning away again. It wasn't that long ago he was giving Ezra a similar speech.

"Is that why the Empire was after him?" Mira couldn't bear to look at the Jedi as she spoke.

"The Inquisitors aren't after Ezra alone. They are hunting any Jedi or force sensitive beings they come across." Kanan spoke quietly as his fingers ran across Ezra's lightsaber, which hung by his own.

"But they told us…" Mira cut off her eyes becoming distant.

Kanan turned to stare at her. "You spoke to Inquisitors?"

Ephraim held his wife a little tighter and nodded.

"What did they say to you?" The Jedi's eyes darted between the pair.

"They told us we were going to be used as bait to catch Ezra…" Ephraim spoke as Mira seemed to have lost her voice. "The woman… Seventh Sister, she told us once they caught him it would insure the destruction of all those who oppose the Empire."

Kanan chuckled. "They're not going to have him long enough for that."

"Hey guys." Sabine's voice came from the doorway. "Sorry to break up your little pow-wow but Ahsoka's just arrived. All hands on deck."

*SWR*

Ezra wiggled around as the Storm Trooper locked him in place on a slab similar to the one he'd found Kanan on when he had been captured. "My friends are coming for me!"

"That's great kid." The trooper said in a bored tone, probably not even listening to the teen.

"No one is coming for you." The Seventh Sister stood in the doorway with Kallus and the Fifth Brother flanking her. The three Imperials entered the cell as the two Storm Troopers, who were already inside with the prisoner, stood at attention.

"They are coming for me." Ezra retaliated. "You lose every battle and this time will be no different."

"Perhaps. But whether your friends escape us or not will make no difference. You will not." Kallus responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Enough of this prattle." The Seventh Sister motioned to the Fifth Brother. "Keep the boy quiet. Tarkin awaits our transmission."

With a slow and deliberate motion the Brother raised his hand.

Pain flooded the young Padawan, it was like every nerve in his body was on the verge of catching fire. He wanted to cry out in pain but found it impossible as he struggled to even breathe through the pain. His face screwed up, eyes closed and head drooped ever so slightly as he fought for oxygen.

*SWR*

Kanan and Ahsoka grasped one another's forearms as the Togruta spoke. "I was very sorry to hear about Ezra's capture." She turned from the Jedi to the Bridgers. "Your son will be returned to you, we will not allow him to fall."

Sabine suddenly burst into the hallway, her chest heaving as she breathed quickly. "Kanan! I've intercepted a message… You're gonna want to see this."

After a shared look of concern the small group rushed after Sabine into the commons room where the rest of the crew already waited. On the holotable were two images facing one another, obviously the two ends of a paused transmission. In one image stood Governor Tarkin, his hands tucked purposefully behind his back, the other image was The Seventh Sister, The Fifth Brother and Kallus all standing around Ezra, who was strapped down with a pained look on his face and his eyes closed tight.

Zeb was giving a low growl, his knuckles popping menacingly. "I'm gonna take Kallus out the very next time I see 'im."

Sabine shushed him and began the playback.

"Governor Tarkin." The Seventh Sister addressed, her head bowing slightly as a show of respect. "We have captured a rebel which I believe you hold a special desire to have in custody."

Tarkin smiled. "It would appear you have." The official paused before letting his emotionless eyes scan the room. "I want two of you guarding the boy at all times. In within the room and one without, as well as a squad of Storm Troopers in all surrounding halls. I have matters to see to but I will arrive in a few hours' time to personally escort this criminal to Coruscant where he will stand trial before execution." Another pause. "I want this boy alive, however use any means necessary to find out all you can of his rebel friends." Now Tarkin's eyes fell to where Ezra was strapped down unmoving. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The Fifth Brother begrudgingly released the boy, his hand lowering back to his side.

Ezra took several deep breaths, his whole body seeming to shiver with the effort. Finally his head lifted slightly, his electric blue eyes filled with hate as he stared at the Governor.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Tarkin repeated.

"Yeah." The signature smirk appeared at Ezra's lips. "Down with the Empire."

"Very well." Tarkin nodded. "With those words you seal your fate. His execution is to be public, a message to all. This is the fate of any who oppose the Imperial regime."

And the transmission was over.

Silence only lasted a few seconds before Zeb punched a nearby wall. "I'd like to smash Tarkin's face in."

"Kanan, what do we do?" Hera's wide green eyes turned to the Jedi.

"We get him back." Kanan slammed his fist to the table. "We go through the airlock…"

"Won't work." Rex cut him off. "The Imperials would expect it this time. They'll have Troopers waiting, we'd never make it through their forces in time."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sabine stared at the clone, her arms crossing over her chest.

It was Ahsoka who answered. "The Imperials will have to draw troops from somewhere to guard the airlock plus the troops guarding Ezra. The only place with that many surplus troops would be the docking bay. If Sabine, Rex, Chopper and Hera can hold the bay with the Ghost inside the rest of us can get Ezra."

"Then we have a plan." Hera stood. "Everyone prep for an opp. We're getting our boy back."

Everyone scattered quickly to their stations but Ahsoka found someone grasping her arm. She turned to see a teary eyed Mira staring back at her. Ahsoka smiled a little before placing her own hand on Mira's. "We will get your son back." She promised as she began pulling away.

"Wait." Ephraim called. "We need to talk with you… We're concerned about our son's safety."

The Togruta looked confused but nodded and sat down with the Bridgers.


End file.
